The Herald of Dragons: Rewrite
by Cirex Review
Summary: The Blood of the Dragon Kings, raised in Thedas, seek to take back what is theirs. First they must survive apostate uprisings, Qunari invasions, and worse. A rewrite of the original "Herald of Dragons."


_Under her father's bed, dressed in a nightshirt just her size, hiding, hiding from the men who came to kill them all. The door broke down, she could see boots, and the harsh voices of men. She covers her mouth, to hold in the whimpers, and silently prays to the Seven that they don't hear her; that they go go away, that they don't look under the bed, and that they don't find mother and baby Egg either. She wishes that Balerion was here. She wishes that Balerion could turn into a real dragon, and chase away all the bad men with fire._

 _He looks under the bed. Face like a pig, cruel, wicked and smiling. He grabs her arm, and pulls her out. She's screaming, so very loud, screaming for mother, guards, even father, though everyone says that he's dead. He raises the dagger, and brings it down. Warm blood is sprayed over her face._

 _Except it's not her blood. It's the cruel man's. A dagger tip pokes from the front of his throat._

 _It is a ghost._

 _A ghost killed him._

 _She sees it!_

 _It's pale, so very pale, like it's sick; like her mother after she had Egg, but worse. It stabbed the cruel man. It has daggers in each hand, and is covered in blood. It's been killing the cruel man's friends._

 _It pulls out it's dagger from the cruel man's throat, and prys her loose from a dead man's grasp. She's screaming, crying._

 _Oh Seven!_

 _She didn't want the cruel man to hurt her, but she doesn't want to be left alone with a ghost either!_

 _It raises a hand to her head. Is this it? Has it come to take her away?_

 _It opened it's mouth. It says a single word;_

 _'Sleep.'_

"Wake up little one. It's time to wake up..."

Little Rhaenys Targaryen opened her eyes, meeting the gaze of her mother, Elia of Dorne.

Her head was resting in her mother's lap, and Rhaenys also saw that mother was holding Baby Egg as well.

"Mother?" Rhaenys asked, warily, "Are we safe?"

"Yes little one." Elia answered, tears forming in her eyes, "We are safe."

Rhaenys sat up and took in her surroundings. They were in a cramped wooden room, with a solitary small bed, and a single wooden door.

The whole room was rocking back and forth, and Rhaenys could hear the faint sound of the ocean outside the wooden walls.

"Where are we mother? Are we in the Holdfast?"

"No Rhaenys." Elia replied, "We are on a ship. A ship that is taking us far away from the Keep, the men who came to hurt us, and... and your Grandfather."

"How did we get here Mother?" Rhaenys asked as she turned to look up at Elia, "Last thing I remember was hiding under my bed when I heard the shouts, and then... and then..."

Elia wrapped her free hand around Rhaenys' head and embraced her daughter, "Shush little one. They can't hurt us now. I now it was terrible, but we are _safe_ now. What happened to you-"

"But mother," Rhaenys interrupted, "I don't remember what happened after I hid under the bed."

For a moment Elia said nothing, "Perhaps that is for the best then child."

A gentle knock came from outside the door, "Princess Elia, are you decent? May I come in?"

"Yes, please come in." Elia said.

The door opened and in stepped a tall man. He was dressed in black long sleeved shirt, grey pants with leather boots and a red cape lined with silver. He had brown eyes, black hair, and a short beard, and looked to be about thirty years of age. An ornate dagger with a golden sun on it's handle hung from his belt, as well as a bastard sword, styled with a dragon motif. The man's left arm was stiff, and moved as if it could barely bend at the elbow.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Princess Elia, but the time has come for us to leave this vessel."

"We are making land so soon Lord Maxwell?" Elia asked, concerned, "We can not be very far from the coast."

Maxwell shook his head, "We're not docking, we are transferring to another ship, one of mine to be exact. We had to 'confiscate' the ship we are now on from her original owner in order to get you out of King's Landing, but it's sparsely supplied, and will run out _long_ before we reach our destination. In about an hour we'll be boarding my ship, the _Vinsomer._ She'll be much larger than the tub we're on now, and we will be joined by a half dozen escort ships. The _Vinsomer_ take us the rest of the way. It has enough supplies and fresh water to last for six months, and a larger cabin for you and your children. We're going through the Stepstones, so expect pirate attacks. Don't worry, my men and I shall protect you."

"Where is our destination exactly Lord Maxwell?" Elia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are we going to Dorne, with my brother Doran?"

"No Princess, I fear there is no where on Westeros that is safe for you, or your children. Robert and Tywin will stop at nothing until you and your children are no longer a threat."

"Essos then? To Tyrosh?" Elia asked again.

"No, assassins could just as easily reach you there. We go far away; to a place beyond the reach of your children's enemies.

"We go my homeland; to Thedas."

"I... I see." Elia said, slowly nodding her head before looking Lord Maxwell in the eye, "We are in your debt your Lordship. Thank you for saving me and my children."

Maxwell bowed his head, "I am sorry that I could not do more for you Princess."

His brown eyes settled on Rhaenys, and he gave her a warm smile, "I see the little Princess is finally awake now."

Elia looked at her daughter and smiled, "Yes, she is. Rhaenys, you remember Lord Maxwell Trevelyan do you not? He is my friend."

Rhaenys nodded, "I remember him mother." she looked at Maxwell, "I thank you for saving us."

Maxwell smiled, "It was my pleasure Princess Rhaenys."

"Come on people, we don't have long before we need to ship out for 'Thedas' Edge', and I don't want to be here before the Rebel ships come looking for us." Maxwell shouted on the deck of the _Vinsomer_ as his crew scurried all around him, carrying the meager supplies from the ship that Elia and her children were on just minutes ago.

Elia was sitting on a bench, holding Aegon and keeping a hand on Rhaenys' (who was sitting next to her) shoulder.

When the _Vinsomer_ pulled up alongside their starboard Elia saw that she was indeed a much larger ship; almost double in size, painted in black, and had a design entirely unlike any Elia had seen before.

Elia noticed several men and women carrying staffs and dressed in robes among the group that Maxwell had brought with him. She remembered several of them were part of the group that helped her and her children escape Maegar's Holdfast before Lannister soldiers could kill kill them.

She found it more than little curious that they wore no swords, or any kind of weapon for that matter.

"Lord Trevelyan!" one of the staff bearing robed men called to Maxwell. He was young, maybe in his mid twenties, and had long blonde hair and a short beard to match.

"The last of your party and the last of the cargo is on board the _Vinsomer_. Shall we sink the ship we arrived on now?"

"Leave no trace Enchanter." Maxwell said before walking over to Elia.

"You and your children will want to watch this your Grace. Few things are as impressive as watching mages work their magic."

"'Magic your Lordship?" Elia asked skeptically as she stood up, taking Rhaenys by the hand and followed Maxwell over to the edge of the deck, "You mean like your Enchanted blades? I admit they are impressive but surely burning the ship by striking it with a flaming sword would take some time."

Maxwell smiled, "Just wait and see your Grace."

He nodded at the man he had addressed as 'Enchanter.' Enchanter raised his right hand, and motioned for the other men and women wearing robes and carrying staves to stand with him. Six men and seven women stood at the railings of the ship, gazing out on the ship that had brought them out of King's Landing.

"Mages!" Enchanter commanded, "Burn it!"

Moving as one, each mage raised their right hand. To Elia and Rhaenys' amazement fire emerged from their fingertips and shot at the smaller ship, setting the deck, sails, and other parts of the vessel aflame.

Enchanter raised his staff, and, as if he was gathering energy to him, conjured a giant fire ball in front of him, which then grew larger and larger with each passing second. He then released it, and the fireball shot forward and down at the other ship, exploding when it hit the deck, and setting even more of it on fire.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Good work Enchanter, she'll sink soon now." Maxwell said, and the mages ceased their bombardment of the smaller ship.

Enchanter bowed to Maxwell before he left, the other mages following close behind. Maxwell turned and smiled at the stunned Elia and Rhaenys.

"Enchanted blades aren't the only thing that we have in Thedas. We have _real_ magic."

It was nighttime now, and the only lights came from either the moon and stars, or from the torches lit by the sailors.

Rhaenys, sitting on a crate, looked out over the railing of the ship to the northwest; the direction of King's Landing and Dragonstone, where her life had been.

Lord Maxwell had given them a new room; much larger than the one she had woken up on. There was a big bed as well, large a comfortable. Mother was asleep on it now, holding baby Egg tight least he be pried from her like so much else had these past few weeks.

It was all gone now. He rooms, her clothes, her friends, her toys. She thought of her old life, and found herself missing her rooms, her friends, her toys, and her dresses.

But most of all, she missed her cat, Balerion. She prayed to the Seven that he was all right.

Everything she had known was lost to her. Back in the Holdfast she had overheard the servants talk how it was her father's fault; how if he hadn't abducted the Stark girl, the war wouldn't have happened. Rhaenys couldn't believe that her father would do such a thing; kidnap a girl, and cause a war that got him killed, and would have gotten mother, and her, and Baby Egg killed with him.

'Did father even care about us, when he did what he did?' Rhaenys thought to herself, 'Was he thinking of us when he took the Stark girl?'

"Your father loved very much Rhaenys."

Rhaenys almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. Quickly, she turned around, and came face to face with a pale skinned boy.

He looked sick, but not scary, and he wore a odd wide brimmed hat. He was dressed in clothes that were even odder.

"He loved you, even though he never said it out loud." the boy said, "You, and Egg, and your mother were in his thoughts. _'A dragon must have three heads.'_ He did what he did for you, though what he did didn't make sense, and he got a lot of people hurt. His intentions were good though."

"I..." Rhaenys said, "Thank you for your kind words Sir..."

"Cole." the boy said, "My name is Cole, and you don't have to call me sir. I'm not a knight."

"Cole..." Rhaenys whispered under her breath.

'Cole' smiled, "Yes, Cole. I help the hurt when I can.

"Here." he said, and he raised both hands to the brim of his hat and took it off.

Curled up on his head was a black cat. It raised it's head and looked at Rhaenys before immediately jumping off Cole and landing in Rhaenys' lap.

"It's- it's-" Rhaenys stuttered as the cat purred and rubbed it's head against her.

"It's Balerion!" Cole exclaimed as he put his hat back on his head, "I knew you would be lonely without him, so I got him for you out of Maegor's Holdfast."

"Balerion!" Rhaeny's exclaimed as she hugged the cat close, petting the cat's head before freezing.

"What happened to his ear?" she exclaimed. Balerion was, in fact, missing an ear, and white bandages covered his head.

"I'm sorry," Cole apologized, "Soldiers hurt him. He was trying to protect you, and the hurt him. I dressed his wounds. The Inquisitor helped. I'm sorry, but I couldn't save his ear."

"It's alright." Rhaenys said as she hugged the cat even tighter. She looked at Cole, "Thank you so much Cole. You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

"Oh, I may have an idea." Cole said with a smile. WIthout another word, he walked off, leaving Rhaenys alone with her cat.

"That was very good thing of you to do Cole." Maxwell said as he observed Rhaenys and Balerion from the shadows.

"I am more human now than I used to be Inquisitor, but at my core, I am still Compassion. I help the hurt, you know that." Cole said as he sat down next to Maxwell.

"I know Cole, I know. Still it is remarkable; you carrying around that wounded cat in your shirt all throughout the fighting, just to make a lonely girl who's lost everything fell a little less lonely. You, my friend, plan far in advance."

"I try Inquisitor." Cole replied.

"I noticed that when you were speaking to Rhaenys, you refered to me as 'Inquisitor' like you're doing now."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that I'm not supposed to over here."

"It's alright Cole. Elia and her children are going to have to find out sooner or later. I'll tell them tomorrow. For now, they need sleep. We all do."

"I don't." Cole said, and Maxwell chuckled.

* * *

Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, and Warden of the West, was not a happy man.

Mad King Aerys was dead, slain by one of his own Kingsguard, Jaime Lannister, Tywin's eldest son. Rhaegar was dead as well, killed on the Trident by Robert Baratheon. King's Landing was under the control of Tywin's army, and the remains of the Targaryen armies were standing down across the Seven Kingdoms. There was only one problem;

Five Targaryens were still unaccounted for.

The pregnant Queen Rhaella was missing, along with her son Viserys. Rumor had it that they had fled to the Targaryen's ancient seat of Dragonstone. Princess Elia Martell, wife of Rhaegar and mother of his two children, was also missing, despite all intelligence saying that they were still in Maegor's Holdfast.

Of course, the Holdfast _did_ go up in flames. After three hours of fighting the fires Tywin's men finally put it out, and were able to search for Rhaegar's family, or their burnt bodies.

They found nothing except the charred bodies of Lannister men, including a barely recognizable and Ser Lorch (though miraculously, Gregor Clegane lived, albeit horribly burned, barely breathing, and unlikely to live much longer). Thus Lord Tywin was unable to confirm whether or not Elia and her children were dead or not.

Now Tywin had to deal with Lord Stark, who had arrived shortly afterward with the Northern host, and Tywin didn't have as large a token of fealty to Robert as he had initially wanted.

The death of Aerys would no doubt please Baratheon greatly, but Rhaegar's children still on the loose... that may damper his gratitude towards the Lannister contribution.

* * *

"My Lord Lannister!"

Tywin looked up from his desk and set his gaze upon the hapless page boy. He was in his tent outside King's Landing, which was still burning, studying maps of the Red Keep, Maegor's Holdfast in particular, hoping to divine where Elia and her children had went, all the while cursing Maegor himself for killing the builders of the secret passages in the Keep, so that only he would know them. Needless to say, this made the task of finding the Princess very difficult.

"What is it?" he snapped before turning his attention back to the maps.

The page bowed his head low, "A thousand pardons My Lord, but the Maester told me to update you on Ser Clegane."

"Well? Has he finally died then?"

"Actually, my Lord, he's awake. And he's talking, in full sentences no less!"

Tywin looked at the page. This was surprising news. Clegane should have died from his burns hours ago, and at the most should be screaming bloody murder, not speaking in full sentences. If Clegane was lucid then maybe he might be able to offer an insight as to where Elia and her children went.

"Take me to him at once!"

The page nodded and left the tent, Tywin close on his heels, followed closely by a half dozen guards.

Tywin Lannister left the tent that Ser Gregor Clegane, know as the "Mountain that Rides," or simply "the Mountain," occupied. Gregor had been lying on a cot much too small for a man of his size, and his body was covered head to toe with bandages and wrappings, though every now and then one could see the burned skin.

Tywin had sent out the maester who was ministering to Clegane as well as his guards so he could interrogate him alone.

Between his wounds, the fire, the smoke, and a number of other details, Clegane should be dead ten times over. The maesters were ready to hand him over to the Sisters at any moment. Yet there he was, not only alive, but also talking. Or, at least trying to talk. Clegane was never one for prolonged conversation even before he was all but burned to death.

Tywin shook his head. It should be impossible. If Tywin were a pious man, he'd say this was a miracle; a blessing from the Seven. If he were a foolish man he'd say this was incredibly good luck. He was neither, but the hows and whys of Clegane's survival are of secondary importance. What _is_ important, was that Gregor told him everything that happened in the Holdfast.

Gregor started at the beginning; Tywin gave him the task of infiltrating the Holdfast with Lorch and a dozen others. They did as they were ordered and scaled the walls. Then Gregor and Lorch split up, each taking half of their men. Gregor searched the lower levels and Lorch took the top. Clegane soon found Elia and her son and moved to kill them when he was ambushed.

Gregor didn't know whom it was that ambushed them. They wore armor, but no had heraldry or distinguishable markings of any kind. The only detail Gregor remembered was that one of his attackers had a flaming Thedosian sword.

That, of course, was of no help at all. There must be somewhere between nine hundred to one thousand Thedosian enchanted weapons in the Realm now, and it was safe to assume that there will be more in the years to come. Of these weapons most of them swords. Half the knights in Westeros have a flaming sword, Tywin's son Jamie had a flaming sword, Aerys made sure that all his household guard had a flaming sword, before he died at the Trident Rhaegar had a flaming sword, **Tywin** himself had a flaming sword, Ned Stark had an _freezing_ sword, and Robert Baratheon had a warhammer that spits thunder and lightning.

Out of the entire interrogation Tywin was certain of only one thing;

Elia and her children were still alive.

"I've finished talking with him." Tywin said to the maester outside the tent, "You may continue your ministrations."

"At once my Lord." the maester said, and barely walked a step towards the tent when Tywin grabbed his shoulder.

"Will he ever be able to fight again?" Tywin asked.

"It is too soon to tell your Lordship." the maester replied, "The deep wounds he sustained would kill most lesser men, and the fire that wracked his body burnt the flesh down to the bone in some places. It's truly a miracle that he's alive at all. Right now all we can do is give him milk of the poppy to numb his pain. The rest is up to the Seven."

Tywin said nothing at first. Then he nodded, let go of the maester, and began the walk back to his tent, followed closely by his guards.

* * *

"My Lord Trevelyan?" a voice said through the closed door, followed a series of swift knocks.

Maxwell looked up from the cyvasse game he was playing with Elia. They were in his cabin, along with her children. Rhaenys was admiring the tapestries while Aegon slept in his crib.

"Yes, what is it?" Maxwell asked.

"Pardon me your Worship, but the lookouts have caught sight of 'The World's Edge.' We'll be landing there shortly."

"Thank you, that will be all." Maxwell said with a wave of his hand.

"Well your Grace," he said to Elia, "We're at the halfway point of our journey. Once we dock and resupply at the Edgefort we can be on our way to Thedas."

"That is good news." Elia replied and moved one of her elephants, "As comfortable as the cabin you've provided us, I miss the feeling of solid ground under my feet."

"A sentiment that I share your Grace. There are some things that I must tell you though; critical information about my homeland."

Elua leaned back in her chair, "By all means Lord Maxwell. I'm always fascinated when you tell me about Thedas."

"It's less about Thedas and more about my... business."

"Oh? Just your business then? Well, go one then; tell me more about the Amaranthine-Sunset Sea Trading Company."

"Alright then." Maxwell said as he leaned forward, hands clasped together, "First off, the Amarantine-Sunset Sea Trading Company is a front."

"A front? A front for what?"

"For the Inquisition. My real organization. The Company is real alright; it's just the branch that handles the trade between Thedas and Westeros."

"I don't understand," Elia said with a perplexed look on her face, "Why have a front organization in the first place?"

"Your father-in-law mostly." Maxwell said bluntly, "He was paranoid, delusional, and murderously sadistic. Do you really think he would have taken kindly to a group calling itself 'the Inquisition' on his shores?"

"No, probably not." Elia replied, "But when your first ship landed in Lannisport they introduced themselves as your front, and it was another two months before you were granted an audience with the King. How could you have possibly known that Aerys was mad then?"

"An Iron Islander ship tried to rob us." Maxwell said, "They failed. We interrogated the survivors. Turns out even the lowliest of Ironborn reavers knew that Aerys was mad."

"Hmm." Elia looked at the cyvasse board, "I suppose that makes a certain degree of sense. Fine. So, what is it that your Inquisition does?"

"We're essentially keepers of the peace. We answer directly to the Divine, she's our version of your High Septon. We were founded five years ago in response to a world gone mad. Since then I can say mostly sorted out most of the problems that were plaguing our land."

"I see." Elia said, thoughtful look on her face, "And what station do you occupy in this 'Inquisition' of yours?"

"I'm the Inquisitor, the supreme leader of the Inquisition, and 'Right Hand of the Divine'. On paper that means I lead armies, dispatch agents, and meet with kings and empresses. In reality, I used to spend most of my time with three or so companions, where we then walk through monster infested dungeons, fight bandits who are stupid enough to attack me, and generally juggle dozens of social engagements a month. Most days now, my job involves going from one trouble spot to another, putting out fires, and making sure that everyone plays nice.

"Of course, that was before _this_ happened."

Maxwell reached over to his left hand, and pulled off his glove. Elia's eyes went wide at what was underneath.

It was skeletal hand made out of wood and metal. Lords replacing lost limbs with a prosthetic was uncommon but not unheard of in the Seven Kingdoms, but Maxwell's had fingers that could flex and grip, and essentially function as a normal hand should.

"Is this more of your people's magic?" she asked.

Maxwell nodded, "About three years ago, I lost my arm in an incident that almost led to an invasion of the continent by a hostile power, saw the Inquisition downsize considerably, and reunited me with a dear friend who turned out to be behind several recent events.

"I was out of action for a while, then several of the cleverest people on the continent got together and made me this replacement. A combination of engineering, enchantment, and magical expertise allowed me to use this arm; it's almost as good as my original, and has several additional features. Features that helped get you and your children out of the holdfast. This arm rescued me from life behind a desk and allowed me to get back to dpong the important work."

"It is _tiring_ work though; truth be told, these last two years here in Westeros was my holiday, and it'll probably be another ten years before I get my next one."

"A holiday that has you infiltrating a hostile keep, and fighting your way through Lannister men. It seems that your work found it's way back to you." Elia said with a chuckle.

"Don't I know it." Maxwell grumbled, "On the bright side however, I did make a fortune selling enchanted weapons or _enchanting_ weapons to half the knights in Westeros. And I did manage to get you and your children out of the Red Keep before... something happened. All in all, I'd say this holiday wasn't a complete loss."

* * *

"There it is, the Edgefort." Maxwell said to Elia as he leaned on the side of the _Vinsomer_ , pointing at the island fort.

Elia looked at the direction he was pointing. What Maxwell called 'The Edgefort' was a stone fortress on an good sized island, which the Inquisition had named "The World's Edge'. It had four towers, and inner keep, and tall walls. It was lightly manned, and it flew the colors of the Amaranthine-Sunset Sea Trading Company. Built on grey rocks, the fort guarded a lagoon that, curiously enough, had a large arch that emerged from the water, went up for a good seventy feet, and then came down again into the lagoon. The arch was large enough that four _Vinsomers_ could pass through it side by side and barely scratch the arch. The stone the arch was made out of was covered in ancient murals, depicting sea serpents. In fact, the arch itself was carved so that it looked like the spines of a sea serpent.

Elia took a closer look at the arch and realized something; the space between the arch was reflective. It wasn't an arch at all. It was a giant mirror! It was, however, unlike any mirror she had seen before.

"What is that large mirror coming out of the water?"

"That, your Grace, is what we Thedosians call an _Eluvian_. Constructed long ago by the Elves of Arlathan, it is a portal... between worlds."

"Between- do you expect me to believe that Lord Maxwell?"

"No, not really. Physical proof is far more convincing than words after all."

The Vinsomer sailed right into the lagoon, heading directly to the Eluvian, not diverting course, and that was when Elia began to get worried.

"In the name of the Seven Maxwell, stop the ship! You'll hit the glass and sink us!"

"Have faith your Grace. I didn't come all this way just to kill us all now."

When the _Vinsomer's_ bowsprit was mere inches from the glass Elia threw up her arms to protect her face; surely this was it.

Instead nothing happened. There was no terrible sound of breaking glass. She lowered her arms and saw it;

The bowsprit was inside the glass, the area where it entered rippled like water. As the ship kept moving forward, the eluvian kept swallowing more and more, engulfing crates, and crew members alike. Maxwell was smiling at her before he was swallowed as well. Nervously, Elia put her left hand out in front of her, ready to touch the mirror's silver surface-

And the next thing she saw was Maxwell standing in front of her, still smiling.

"What... what happened?" Elia asked as she looked around, "I feel so very odd. Like a gust of wind blew through the pit of my stomach..."

The ship was in another lagoon, nearly identical to the one they had just been in. There was another fort as well, constructed in the same style as the Edgefort, except it was more heavily manned, and flying a curious banner; that of an eye inside a sunburst, with a flaming sword behind it.

"We are in the lagoon of an island that we call 'The Edge of Thedas' your Grace." Maxwell explained, a smug look on his face, "As for how you're feeling, well that's a side effect of passing through _this_ eluvian. Truth be told none of the others made me feel like this." he mubled the last part before noting the incredibly confused look on Elia's face.

"That is a story for another time though. Congratulations are in order Princess Elia! You're the first Westerosi that we've let come through the portal. In two weeks time we'll reach my homeland."

Maxwell held his arms out, "Welcome to my world Princess Elia. Welcome to _Thedas_."

* * *

 _A month later_

* * *

"Mother look! Look at that!"

Elia, holding baby Aegon, gazed out the carriage's window, and in the direction that Rhaenys was pointing.

It was a castle, made of grey stone, which rested on top of a mountain. On one peak there was a huge tower, with a stone bridge that led to the rest of the fortress. There were a half dozen towers, and huge keep. It's location reminded Elia of descriptions It flew the sunburst eye and flaming sword banners of Maxwell's Inquisition.

It was the seat of Maxwell's power: Skyhold.

Elia took in the sight. Skyhold was more than just a fortress to her.

After months of travel, first at sea, then on the road, she, Rhaenys, Aegon, and even little Balerion, could finally stop running.

Skyhold was her journey's destination. They had made it. They would be safe.

Most of all, it would be from Skyhold where the journey to retake Westeros would truly begin.

* * *

So, as you all know, since starting the original "Herald of Dragons, Inquisition recieved three DLCs, "Jaws of Hakkon," "Descent," and "Trespasser."

This is a rewrite that will take all DLC into account. There will be some changes to the story as well, as I was never entirely happy with how the original just seemed to drag on and on. This time around, the focus will be heavily on Rhaenys and Aegon instead of the Inquisitor and the Warden.


End file.
